


July 10th - Sick Fic

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Cute, DEArtfest, Gen, I love these two as a concept, Parker deserves so much more attention, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: I've never seen much work written for any characters that we see in passing, especially Parker. I've always wanted to know how they would act if they saw each other again so I made it happen. It's a bit of a rushed reunion and if I had more time I'd draw it out a little but hope you enjoy this little cutie!
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	July 10th - Sick Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen much work written for any characters that we see in passing, especially Parker. I've always wanted to know how they would act if they saw each other again so I made it happen. It's a bit of a rushed reunion and if I had more time I'd draw it out a little but hope you enjoy this little cutie!

Down on his luck and extremely tired, Parker wasn’t feeling too hot. A bug in his program had forced him into remaining at his small apartment whilst cyberlife worked out what was going on. Sure he had friends at New Jericho, but many of them were not the type to drop in for a visit. It had been lonely but he was doing ok. It was a complete and utter shock when he heard the doorbell chime throughout his apartment.

 **A FEW HOURS EARLIER**  
It had been a slow day at the DPD and the day staff were beginning to wrap up. Chris was finally closing the cases that he had been filing all day and was so ready to go home. As he glanced up from his work for possibly the first time since his lunch break, he saw Nines approaching.  
“Ah, hey Nines! Are you and Gavin about to head out?”  
“Gavin is but I actually have a preposition for you.”  
“What kind of preposition might that be then?”  
“Well, since the case with Ada I’ve kept in touch with a lot of people at New Jericho. Recently, I’ve received a few messages from various contacts there who are telling me that Parker, the android you had a small altercation with, is feeling unwell and could do with a pick me up. I’m going to be heading over there shortly and I was wondering if you would care to join me.”  
“Nine’s I’m not too sure if that’s the best idea… He knows what I did. I know what I did.”  
“Emphasis on the did, Chris. That was so long ago now and I know you’re a changed man, as do so many androids. Besides, if you bring something to cheer him up, your chances of success dramatically increase. He hasn’t had much in the terms of hospitality.”  
“You know what. This will be good for me. This is something I’ve been trying to put off and hide for long enough. I’ll come with.”

Next thing they knew they were at Parker’s door. Nine’s was registering an increased heart rate and a change in breathing patterns from his friend next to him  
“Chris, you’re going to be just fine. Parker is a nice man.”  
Chris inhaled deeply as the door creeped open.

Androids didn’t necessarily “look” sick. But both the detectives could tell that Parker wasn’t doing too hot. Patches of his synth skin weren’t generating, leaving him with patches of white dusted over his body. His eyes were constantly blinking and readjusting. And, like most humans when sick, he was in comfortable, baggy clothing which he could practically retreat into if need be.  
“Good afternoon Parker, it’s good to see you again. I’m sure you remember Detective Chris Miller.” Nines commented as he gestured toward his partner.  
“Nines, why did you bring him here? He wouldn’t have been welcome on the best of days.” Parker went to close the door but before he could someone’s foot got in the way. To everyone’s surprise, it was Chris.  
“We heard you were sick and wanted to just drop in with a little bit of a care package” he said with a nervous smile plastered across his face.  
“Please Parker, let us at least drop these bits and pieces off.” Parker sighed as he opened his door fully and wordlessly moved away. Chris gave Nines a glance which Nines did not return and quickly they filed into the apartment

The apartment was well furnished but small and clearly a little run down. New Jericho was nice but funding was hard to come by sometimes so the place wasn’t always in the best condition. Parker seemed to be doing ok though. Nines moved over to the once polished countertop which was currently covered in a layer of dust and heaved the large bag up onto the side. From within the bag he pulled two large bottles of Thirium 310 followed by a smaller black bag that was zipped closed and a data pad. Parker looked in shock.  
“Nines you really didn’t have to do all this…”  
“I know what it’s like to be sick and it’s even worse when there’s no one around. Besides a lot of this was Chris’ idea. I told him you were unwell and he suggested we could drop by.”  
Chris almost blurted out the truth but instead just looked at Nines with very wide eyes. Nines ignored him and went back to rooting through the large bag.  
“Oh how strange… I thought we had packed something else as well? I’m going to go and check in the car. I’ll be back in one moment.” and Nines swiftly left the room.

Chris knew that this was Nines’ plan all along. Chris had to face what he had done. This was going to be a mistake.  
“Parker. I’m just going to come out and say it because I do not want to stand in here awkwardly for 5 minutes whilst Nines is gone. I know I’ve apologised. I know it means nothing when your family is gone. But you have to know that everyday I am trying to make up for it. Nines has taught me so much about androids, as have all the other androids in the department. I made a grave mistake that night and I don’t plan to repeat it.”  
“Y’know Detective Miller, from the day that I met you I knew you had changed.” This was a shock to Chris’ system. “I could see it in your eyes, in the scans I had on you. You were sorry. You were never going to forgive yourself. Someone had to forgive you…”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I forgive you Chris. I’ll never get my family back but I haven’t tried to forge a new one either. I was living in the past and nobody should live like that.” Parker fell back onto his small, but plush couch. Chris moved over to his side and took a seat next to him, still giving him more than enough space to breath.  
“Tell me about them. Tell me about your family.”


End file.
